¿Quien es la molestia?
by heymiuw
Summary: Tipico, Sasuke llega a Konoha despues de haber cumplido su venganza. Sakura se entera de ello y sus sentimiento hacia aquel pelinegro aun siguen intactos. Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto. ¿Todo sera igual que antes?¿Verdad que no, Sasuke Uchiha?


Bueno... creo que despues de pensarlo muchisimo, he llegado a la conclucion, de qe el fic quedara como **ONE-SHOT**. Porqe se diran ustedes... la respuesta es facil, he hecho miles de continuaciones, posibles apariciones, etc, y al fucionarlas con el fic, no me han agradado xd, asi que decidi qe como **ONE-SHOT** QEDA MAS LINDO. **Bueno mejor menos habla y mas acción. Les dejo mi nuevo fic ¿Quién es la molestia?, ojala que les guste:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia loca es completamente de mi autoría. (xd)**

* * *

**¿QUIEN ES LA MOLESTIA?**

MOLESTIA Nº1.

¿Por qué todos corren?, parecen desesperados.

¿Acaso ocurre algo importante?, es lo mas seguro.

Me asomo por la ventana, para ver que era lo que desesperaba a todo el mundo. Pero lo único que logro ver son personas que corren de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.

Salgo de mi casa y empiezo a observar a mí alrededor.

Se veían chicas desesperadas, adultos sorprendidos y niños entusiasmados

Pero todos, absolutamente todos se dirigían a una sola dirección. La entrada principal de Konoha.

¿Acaso llega algo o alguien importante a la aldea?

Decidí unirme a la masa de gente que corría y caminaban por afrente de mi casa.

Allí fue donde escuche lo que me dejo sin habla y me izo tomar una pausa.

-"A llegado Sasuke-kun"- dijo una chica que pasaba justo en ese momento junto a mi.-

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Aquella chica había dicho "a llegado Sasuke-kun"?

Pero el que rayos hacia el aquí.

El Sasuke que yo conozco no volvería a Konoha, el Sasuke que yo conozco no volvería a su antigua vida, solamente por orgullo.

Al comprobar que lo que había escuchado era cierto, corrí con todas las fuerzas que tenían mis piernas.

Llegue frente al gran portón.

Estaba repleto, lleno de chicos y chicas. Hombres y mujeres murmurando cosas como "El Uchiha traidor".

De repente de las tinieblas, una silueta de hombre aparéese.

Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse, mis ojos se abrieron y miraron con sorpresa lo que se avecinaba.

-Sasuke-kun – susurre.-

Allí estaba, miraba a su alrededor, con aquella sonrisa que siempre me había encantado.

Pero ESTA VEZ no seria igual que antes.

No le pude quitar los ojos de encima. Era hermoso.

Años que no lo veía con tanto detenimiento. Como podían cambiar las cosas.

Antes siempre lo miraba, tenia tiempo de sobra para detenerme a buscar cada detalle de el.

Pero en los 3 años en los que el se había marchado solamente había tenido pocos segundos para verlo y observarlo con detenimiento.

Pero ya nada seria igual.

Mis ojos subieron a su rostro, chocando con sus ojos azabaches.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me había visto.

Sonrió arrogante y yo hice una mueca de asco.

Sasuke, ¿acaso creía que yo seguía siendo aquella chica débil y que lloraba cada vez que el le decía "molestia"?

No, esta vez no seria igual a antes. Esta vez, no andaré buscándolo, ni acechándolo, ni pidiéndole oportunidades.

Si el GRAN Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto, yo seré la que se encargara de enseñarle quien era la verdadera y real "molestia".

-¿Sakura? – me hablo esa voz ronca y sexy que poseía el Uchiha.

-Uchiha – le conteste.-

-Hmp, sígueme

Pronto sentí como me jalaba del brazo. Sentí como mi corazón aumentaba el ritmo.

Era verdad aun no lo olvidaba.

Aun no olvidaba todas aquellas misiones, aquellos platos de Ramen comidos entre los tres, todos los entrenamientos y todas las sonrisas o semi sonrisas que le logramos sacar yo y Naruto al Uchiha cubito de hielo.

Me llevo a un lugar, al parecer desolado.

No sabia el motivo, solamente me importaban sus actos.

Se paro frente a mí, me miro y seriamente me dijo.

-Eres una molestia

Allí estaba denuedo, ¿esque no tiene otra palabra que no sea aquella?

Con tan solo escuchar "molestia" di media vuelta y pretendía irme. Pero el me lo izo imposible.

Más bien todo era imposible para mí en esos momentos.

Me tomo del brazo, y me jalo hacia el.

Claro el tenia la misma expresión de "nada" en el rostro. Yo paresia desconcertada, y creo que mi cara era un verdadero poema.

Sin previo aviso, y sin siquiera dar algún mensaje de humo.

Me beso.

Era un beso húmedo, calido y algo exigente. Sentía como una de sus manos se posaba en mi cadera y la otra en mi nuca, y eso izo que poco a poco fuera correspondiendo su beso.

Esperen un momento, ¿Me beso?. Era imposible, pero unas palabras me hicieron creer todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad.

-Pero eres MI molestia – susurro Sasuke cerca de sus labios.

Sasuke, siempre tan arrogante y Posesivo.

**FIN.**

* * *

Y FIN xd, Bueno… aquí esta el One-shot. La verdad es que esta fue una idea rápida que se ocurrió mientras hacia la prueba de Ingles.

Inner: Si y por eso que deja la prueba a la mitad ¬¬

-Bueno, bueno… pero que tenia ganas de hacer un nuevo fic para ustedes

Inner: Como digas

-Bueno como ya les dije, espero sus opiniones ya que me interesa demasiado saber lo que ustedes piensan, y ahora me voy porque tengo que estudiar

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUE TANTO AMO LEER (L).**

Se cuidan un montón, los adoro de aquí al planeta mas lejos de la tierra, que no se como se llama pero se que existe.

Yayayayaya nos vemos pronto shaito.


End file.
